halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Elegance
Ultimate Elegance is a CCS-class Battlecrusier used by skirmisher shipmistress Xhar. It is the ship that attacked the UNSC Pillar of December, and took part in the destructions of the UNSC London and UNSC Tokyo. It is currently being used for the Second Human-Covenant War as both a warship and is no longer an exclusively Kig-Yar vessel. History Pre-Second War The ship itself is Xhar's personal Battlecruiser. She is known to have used it heavily during her earlier travels as Piracy. Most of it's early history is unknown, though it is known that it was used in all of Xhar's early piracy, though she was not allowed to use it once the Human-Covenant War hit the 2550's. The history of Ultimate Elegance continues in the First war with the Covenant Though it's role is unknown, it is known that it was part of the Fleet of Particular Justice during the Fall of Reach and was one of the ships to arrive with Thel 'Vadam's ship at Installation 04. It's role during Installation 04 is unknown, but it likely sent out troops to the ring during the last hours of the battle. It managed to survive the battle and return to High Charity.Following the First Human-Covenant War, Xhar reclaimed her ship. She used her ship on her return to Piracy, and similar to the first time much of it's ventures are unknown but they are most likely highly similar to earlier. It is known that there no failures in it's piracy acts. Though, it eventually attacked a Lone UNSC Frigate, with it's crew being captured or killed, and eventually Xhar found coordinates to other ships. This brought on a brief age of attacking Lone UNSC Ships, three specifically. The UNSC Pillar of December was struck first. Like the Unknown Frigate, this ship was boarded and any surviving crew were killed or captured. The ship was looted of any valuables and those valuables and information were taken onto the Elegance. There are reportedly a Porcupine, a Squirrel, and a Cat that were stolen from crew members and are likely now on-board the Elegance, even possibly a Goose. What happened to those animals by now is unknown by the UNSC due to documents given to them saying they were killed and eaten while those given to the separatists state they were spaced. Following after the December, the UNSC Tokyo was attacked. Unlike other ships, it put up a small fight and damaged the Elegance slightly. However, the ship was still boarded, looted, and unlike the December it was destroyed. The Tokyo was never found, and Elegance received repairs before going off in pursuit of the other lone UNSC ship. The UNSC London was finally targeted. Similar to the other two ships before it, it was boarded. Though, it's crew was so minor that there was practically no fight whatsoever. The ship was left intact, as the Elegance left the scene. Second Human-Covenant War The Elegance was present for the Battle of Vigilance, a colony owned by the UNSC forces. It was one of the leading ships during the attack, and it's deployment of Skirmisher and Jackal infantry lead to the compromising of several UNSC Strongholds and the deaths of many soldiers. It also took it's part in the glassing of the planet, and even was one of the ships to glass the capital city of the establishment. Sometime after the battle of Vigilance, the Prophet of Decadence decided to place Brute forces on the ship aswell as the pregnant Prophetess of Promiscuity as well. This upset the Prophet of Squalor, Promiscuity, and Xhar, but ultimately the decision was final. Xhar was deposed as Shipmistress of the ship as well, due to the Brute forces having a Shipmaster as well. However, Xhar is happy to have the Kig-Yar supportive Promiscuity on-board who is known to keep the Brutes from being too abusive to the Kig-Yar while in her presence. Other Information *It is the first ship page made for the Sovereign Covenant Empire. *This Xhar's only ship that she has commanded. *The Animals that were stolen from the December were kept as pets on-board the Elegance, though official documents given to the UNSC state they were killed and Documents given to the Separatists state they were thrown out via the air lock. Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire Category:Individual Ships Category:Battlecruisers Category:Covenant ships